runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
RE:Hi You aren't bothering me at all. ^^ Welcome back. :) 05:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Nothing much has happened.. it's rather quiet around here and I spend most of my time on the RuneScape Wiki. 05:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::They aren't. He was banned on the RuneScape Wiki after a Yew Grove discussion and here after I unbanned him and he started using this site to harass RuneScape Wiki users. 05:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you mean? 06:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope, and just some changes Wikia made. 07:08, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Idc if you use my userpage, I don't edit here anyways so it doesn't matter to me. 14:43, 24 July 2009 (UTC) No idea. Just disable the rich text editor in your preferences. 03:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried to enable it to see if it was any good once but it didn't work. 15:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Propasal Hi airblade me revan i thought (just some suggestions) as a symbol we should have a green dragon and as uniform green cape let me now wat u think in game unmuted airblade pleze comeon im unmuted now Alliance Ok, well, are you applying for an alliance for a reason, or just like to have allies? Kisanorame... 20:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ok Dont phrase it like we need help and you've got a deal. Kisanorame... 00:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Corsam Wait, so you're telling me that he seriously tried to make an alliance for that war? We had a rule that only people listed on the clan page could fight. The dirty cheater, no wonder he backed out since Kaiser declined... And yes, that is what BZPower is, although it also has forums we hang out on (they're down due to hackers at the moment) 18:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I was gone for the last week or so, so I'm not entirely aware of what went on. Perhaps it would be better to ask another member of our clan. 18:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ??? Who told you to call me that? Thats my character's name on Guild Wars! But anyways lol that was quite a surprise you called me that. Kisanorame... 22:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) LOL! Kisanorame... 22:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Users I dont know how to revert the blank featured users on the sidebar thing, but its last edit was in 2008. I think something must have choked up. Try asking other admins --Sbstransit 07:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) clan event sjblade srry bout missin earlier events this week i wuz on holiday btw are u going to that wiki fest on august 1st present sjblade if u cmon ive got big bones 4 u (do not pay me 4 em) present meet u on rs got bb for u your allegiance. Your allegiance with clan ehtya is greeted with open arms and we are glad you are considering it. Clan ehtya is open to alliance with other clans. please state your terms of alliance. perhaps once we know what your terms are we will consider an alliance. * how big is your clan and where do you operate from? we consist of 14 members growing surprisingly rapidy and are based in world 14. Teeky 03:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * would you be open to a secretive allegiace. my Clan members may not be quite ready for an allegiance but a secretive allegiance kept between just you and me could be ideal. this is just an idea and im saying its a good one, but it might be. *Oh G Force! hes great! i would be very open to allegiance and im sure it would be great for both of us. im just wondering if a secret allegiance would work for us or something else.